When It's All Over
by Smexis
Summary: Elizabeta Hedervary is an engaged woman. She's happy- more or less- with her fiance and things couldn't be going better... Except for her tendency to go into depression when her childhood friend Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was taken by pirates in their childhood, is mentioned. But when the pirates come to town, all she wants is revenge. But what will happen when it's all over?
1. The Black Swan

"It's a nice day for a raid," Gilbert Beilschmidt said, a carefree, almost evil, smirk on his face as he paced up and down the deck of The Black Swan. The sun had barely left the darkness of then ocean, it was a ruby red ball of flame, just barely protruding from the ocean.

"Very true, Captain Prussia," Antonio responded, using the names he had called Gilbert in childhood. There was teasing in his tone as he walked towards the Prussian, his boots slapping against the planks. "How far are we from port?"

"Not too far. I can see zhe docks from here," Gilbert told the Spaniard, pulling our his telescope to further inspect the docks. They were empty, according to plan. "Is Francis up, Captain Spain?" he asked, using Antonio's nickname.

"What do you think? He's been a complete mess since Jeanne D'Arc died in his arms. I mean, she was a great pirate, and I know he 'loved' her, but it's already been a year. Well, a year yesterday," Antonio muttered. "Which means he's probably been drinking." They both groaned. Francis was known as the kind to become... interesting when he was drunk. He immediately thought everyone wanted him and he flung himself at anyone and everyone. Francis had even tried to undress Antonio and Gilbert more times than they could care to count...

"Mein Gott! This vill be hell. Ve better hurry up and vake him then, ja?" Gilbert asked Antonio. He got a nod in response and the two walked towards Francis's cabin. Antonio rapped lightly on the door, his gloved hands barely coming in contact to it when it creaked open.

"There we go," Antonio whispered, pushing the door open to reveal a messy room. While Gilbert and Antonio were usually the messy ones, this was shocking. Generally the Frenchman claimed that a messy room was not his style. Speaking of the Frenchman, he was curled up on his bed, sobbing to himself.

"Jeanne? Iz zhat you?" Francis called out. "No, it couldn't be, as you are dead because of zhe stupid British!" he hissed, burrying himself in his blanket. Antonio and Gilbert shared a look of pity, before sitting on each of Francis's sides.

"There, there, mein friend. Zhere is nothing to vorry about because ve are raiding a British village today, so you can have some payback," Gilbert said, his eyes meeting his friend's eyes.

"Gilbert? Antonio?" Francis called out, his voice weak and rough from his crying. His eyes watered and he looked almost childish as he called out their names. Antonio's heart broke a little inside at the childish nature that he hadn't seen since they were younger and he had fallen out of a tree.

"Yes, Francis?" Antonio said, his green eyes meeting the blue teary ones in front of him. Francis seemed to try to say something, but he broke down in sobs, burrying his head in Gilbert's shoulder.

"Jeanne... She was pregnant, mon ami," Francis said, between his sobs, his voice cracking slightly. Antonio and Gilbert looked at one another warily. "And it was mine," he whispered, getting choked up once more.

"Zhen jou know vhat ve are going to do, ja?" Gilbert asked his two friends, his mouth not in the smirk, but instead in a straight line. His blood red eyes held determination that was almost scary.

"No, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Antonio asked. Upon the Prussian's confused look, he realized he had lapsed into Spanish again. "No, what are we going to do?" he wondered.

"Ve are going to avenge her death. Ve are in England, after all," Gilbert smirked, the determined look not leaving his face. In that moment, Antonio knew Gilbert meant business, no matter who he had to hurt.

"Oui, zhat sounds good, Gilbert," Francis responded, wiping at the tears on his face. "Now go wake our pirates, oui? We have a lot to prepare for, if these Brits are going down."

"Sí," Antonio responded, pulling Gilbert out of the room with him. As the two walked the corridors, knocking on every door, he asked something that had been bothering him. "Would you kill?... These Brits, would you kill them?"

"Zhat is a question I am asking meinself, Tony. I have no idea, but ve shall know vhen the time comes, ja?" Gilbert responded, walking back on deck with Antonio, the sun almost a quarter of the way up the sky now.

Antonio was slightly horrified by this response. These Brits did nothing to them. They did not hold the knife that so viciously ended Jeanne's life. They did not have anything to do with that. His friends's lust for blood was equally worse than the pirates that had smuggled them from their lives all those years ago. He remembered it almost like it was yesterday.

Francis, Gilbert, and himself were walking down the streets, teasing Gilbert about this girl he had a crush on. He kept denying it, even though his face was redder than a tomato. They had all laughed, but then they spotted a ship. The Revenge was scrawled into the side of the boat and it was huge. Bigger than they had ever seen. One of them had suggested they explore it. Before they had a chance they had been captured.

"Antonio!" Francis called out, snapping him out of his memories. Antonio blinked twice to realize his friend had changed into his usual heeled boots and cape, including the pirate hat with a single plume.

"Yes?" Antonio responded, his eyes wandering from both of his friends in attempt to find out what he had missed.

"Ve're here," Gilbert responded.


	2. Revenge on the British

Antonio never wanted bloodshed. He wasn't like most pirates. He did what he had to if it meant being respected and holding his power, otherwise, he tried to limit the bloodshed just a little bit.

But his friends... they were different. Francis craved bloodshed, he enjoyed slitting a neck or two, just to feel something. To feel some emotion. Gilbert had always been a little obnoxious, which might contribute to the bloodshed. He had been angry. Angry that he left his brother, his girl bestfriend or crush, his Mutti, and Vatti. So he took it out on others. It was terrifying how angry Gilbert was inside.

His boots touched on the deck and he turned to his fellow captains. "Tell the crew the general rules," Antonio mumbled and looked towards the sleeping town.

"Alright. Today is zhe day for revenge mein crew. Zhis is to pay back zhe British. Cause as much destruction as you see fit and kill as many as you vant," Gilbert said, his red eyes becoming a deeper red, eyes that craved revenge. "If you guys vant slaves," he said with a smirk, "then you bring zhem back and ve shall decide. Kesese! Now all of you go out!"

Instantly, the pirates went in separate directions, leaving Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis alone. They were taking the first shift for look out. They heard screaming immediately, and pleas of help, and houses going into flames. It made Antonio shiver, that this had happened to them, and that his friends had the heart to do this to someone else.

Deep laughs echoed from his friends, every scream making their smiles broader. Tony, on the other hand, felt sick.

How could his friends laugh when it was once them? They had crouched in their houses for days, worried and crying, when they heard the pirates left... they were wrong.

"How about ve play a game of cards? Kesese!" Gilbert crowed, looking at his friends. He looked at a spare crew member. "Get us some drinks! German beer for all." The crew member scrambled off while Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis sat on the dock.

"What game are ve going to be playing? Eez eet President?" Francis asked, remembering the game they used to play as children. The rules were sort of difficult, but after a while of playing, the three men had mastered it. They dealt out the cards and began playing.

"I vill vin like always, ja?" Gilbert teased, when, to be brutally honest, Francis usually creamed them both.

"No, mi amigo, I will be the winner!" Antonio joked, smiling at Francis. "You won't win this time!"

"Mon ami, zhe last time you won was in your dreams," Francis told Antonio, laughing to himself as he cleared his cards. "Guess I am zhe president," he smirked.

"Francis, alvays rigging zhe game!" Gilbert responded as Antonio won second place.

"Vice president!" Antonio cheered. "Looks like Gilbert is bread crumb," he added, poking Gil in the side and laughing with Francis.

"Aw, don't be sad about eet Gil," Francis said, patting the albino on the back. "Eet isn't like you get bread crumb every time, ohonhonhon."

"Actually, amigo, Gil does get bread crumb every time," Antonio pointed out, a teasing grin on his face. He quickly added, "But Gilbert is better at other things."

"Like vhat?" Gilbert asked, pouting a bit, his fangs poking out. His eyes were sad and shiny, and for the first time, Antonio and Francis realized Gilbert had taken their teasing to heart. Deep down, Gilbert was still the sensitive, insecure twelve year old.

"You always know how to cheer us up," Antonio told him, smiling and nodding. "Whether it's me or France, you always know what to do, and it is an extreme talent, amigo, porque now you understand others."

"Oui, Antonio eez right. You always know 'ow to 'elp us," Francis added. "And you aren't bad with zhe ladies. Unless you swing for zhe other team," he trailed off. Gilbert turned a bright red, blushing like the Spaniard's favorite food, the tomato.

"I do not! I like girls!" Gilbert said, blinking in what could appear to be shock. "I loved Elizabeta," he told them. "I still miss her."

"Well, I'm gay, and at one point I had a thing for Eliza, too," Antonio said, laughing. "She really was something. Very beautiful."

"I'm bisexual and I had a thing for Miss Lizzy as well! Oui, she was incredible. Especially at zhe Cat Festival," Francis explained, smirking at the thought of the costume.

"Guys! Zhat is not fair mein friends. Elizabeta Hedervary, also known as Hungary, is mine! She was my friend first, she was my best friend, and she probably loved me," Gilbert said.

"You mean... she was yours? We haven't been back to our home in forever and to be brutally honest, she probably ended up with your cousin, Roderich," Antonio said lightly, trying not to damage Gilbert's feelings too much.

"True... and Roderich was... eh... handsome. He has a very nice body, ohonhonhon," Francis added in, a smirk lining his features and his blue eyes darkening.

"First of all, Lizzy did not end up with Specs, she could do vay better zhan zhat piano loving jerk. And second, Francis, how do you know how my cousin's body looks like vhen he vears fancy rich clothes all the time?" Gilbert wondered. It was Francis's turn to blush like a tomato.

"Well, zhis von time I uhm... caught 'im changing, oui. And I revealed myself and Specs panicked and screamed and Lizzy vas at your house and saved 'im," Francis answered. Gilbert shook his head.

"Do you think she ever liked me?" Gilbert asked, looking at his friends with a bitter sadness. "Or did she just pity me like everyone else?"

"She didn't pity you," Antonio said instantly. "As for liking you, I guess we will never know... not unless we head back home. We could make a stop before we go to America."

"Oui, zhat sounds absolutely fabulous, mon ami!" Francis responded with a grin like the Cheshire Cat. "Ve can visit zhem all back home."

"Zhen it's decided!" Gilbert cheered, hope lining his features at the thought of seeing Lizzy again. But... What if she didn't like him? What if she didn't like that they were pirates? What if... she forgot about him? Suddenly, everything was overwhelming. He quickly downed his beer and decided that he would worry about it later.

"Captains! Your shift is over, it's your turn ta run free and scare some townspeople," one of the crew announced. The three captains each felt overwhelming emotion. Francis wanted revenge for his Jeanne. Antonio felt sick and he just wamted to go home... But Gilbert, he felt like he wanted to use his confusion as anger and take it out on the town.

Because who cared about this small seaport town anyway?


	3. Remembering Gil

Elizabeta Hedervary had woken up due to two Italians shaking her, an Austrian standing above her worriedly, and a German with a solemn expression.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up! There are some a scary pirates in town. They burned down Lili and Vash's house so they had to stay a at the hospital," Feliciano chirped worriedly, looking at her with fearful brown eyes.

"Bastarda! Get a your ass up! There are some pirates invading and the scone bastard just missed being captured and now his ass is downstairs," Lovino told her.

"Elizabeta, the pirates condition is closing in. They seem to be the same ones that invaded all those years ago," Roderich warned her, his eyes scanning for some facial expression. He didn't know the instant rage she had felt. They had taken away Gil, her Gilbert, and they took Antonio and Francis as well. She knew that the trio was likely dead; they would never become like the harsh pirates that attacked them.

"Ludvig, how bad is the situation at hand?" she asked, abandoning the comfort of her bed. She walked toward the other side of the room, getting out her dress and accessories. Lizzy knew that she would protect her friends with her life, and she was prepared to.

"Not good," Ludwig responded and she nodded. Ludwig, unlike the others, did not exaggerate. She knew that they were in a bad state right now and that there wouldn't be anything she could do about it.

"Alright... Feli, go downstairs and start breakfast, okay? Make sure Arthur doesn't help. Lovi, please go help him. And Roderich, please... go calm yourself on the piano," Elizabeta told them all. Feliciano and Lovino nodded, surprisingly doing what she said and running downstairs. Roderich kissed her cheek and headed down after them.

"Eliza, vhat is your plan?" Ludwig asked worriedly, his ice blue eyes meeting her green ones. "You must have one... you seem certain."

"You are going to stay here and vatch everyone. I trust you vith them. I have to go and explore this ship," Elizabeta explained.

"Erzsebet!" Ludwig said in exasperation, using the German form of her name. "That is ridiculous." She shook her head sadly.

"I von't let my family get hurt. It isn't ridiculous. It is an attempt of bravery. I know, more than most, the consequences if I fail. You don't need to tell me, but... if I don't come back... Take care of Lovino, Feliciano, and Roderich, okay?" she pleaded.

"Please don't do this... it would break them if you never came back," Ludwig said softly, a frown lining his harsh features.

"This is something I have to do, okay? I don't expect you to understand," she told him with a begging smile.

"I understand... I'll take care of them," Ludwig finally agreed. "Take care of yourself. I don't vant you ending up like mein big brother, okay?" She nodded and Ludwig walked downstairs. Elizabeta quickly changed and followed him down.

The delicious, tantalizing scent of waffles met her nose. She inhaled, a light smile meeting her face. In the background, she could hear the piano, quick and worried. She saw a letter on the counter and she picked it up, looking at who it was addressed to. In cursive lettering, it was addressed to her, from her pen pal, Matthew, who lived in Canada. She opened it with careful fingers, unfolding the letter.

_Dear Lizzy, _

_My brother continues to pull the "hero" act. He is constantly made fun of by other people and it makes me feel bad for him. It isn't his fault that he feels a need to protect others. He just has that personality, y'know? He cares so much about others and they just bully him... But he laughs it off. Puts on an innocent smile and pretends he doesn't know what they're saying. It truly breaks my heart. I guess this whole hero thing started when we were put in the British orphanage as children. He met this kid and suddenly he had this... urge... an urge to protect this kid, no matter what happened. It was sort of adorable, but also sort of weird. Then our parents had claimed us and wanted us to go back to America. He cried for days for his friend, refused to go home even. He even tried to find a way to take the boy with us. But it just never worked. And ever since then he had to be the hero for everyone else. I guess it was to make up for failing his friend._

_People still don't notice me. They almost look right past me and don't acknowledge my presence. It can be sort of weird even. They might count one person left, or just not realize I'm there. Sometimes they even confuse me for Alfred. They beat me up because they hate him... And Alfred really feels bad, I know he does, but sometimes I know he is somewhat okay with it. Because mom and dad always asked him why he wasn't more like me; more quiet, more studious, more loving, more anything really... Anyway, everyone not noticing me is getting old. I find myself waiting for your letters, because you are one person who actually cares. I feel like I've known you forever. I really hope I mean as much to me as I mean to you. Because you do mean a whole lot to me, Liz. Don't forget that._

_How are things going with you? I am so happy to hear he popped the question. Hopefully I can fly in for the wedding! I can't believe Roderich finally got the courage. After all those years... He had been planning for so long, but he just gets nervous. You know how he is. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect for his liebe, if you know what I mean. You make him so happy... He lives and breathes you. You are the one thing that means more to him than his music. If he had to choose, he would choose you any day. That is why I look forward to watching his face as you walk down the isle. Now I just have to save up for my ticket. _

_Can't wait to hear from you!_  
_Matthew Williams_

Elizabeta grinned. Her letters with Mattie had started when Gilbert had left. He was someone who she could trust, even though they had only met once. She was different with Matthew, and she really was glad he felt the same. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.

_Dear Matthew,_

_That's tough luck with Alfie. He really does sound like a nice guy. I do hope everyone sees that he is soon. As for the boy in his childhood, do you remember his name? Maybe we could track him down! And are you positive they weren't... crushing? By the way you describe it, it sounds like Alfred was in love with the boy. If that's possible, considering what a girl-crazy jock he is. But I have indeed heard stranger things, Matt. Like, did you know Roderich and Vash were totally into one another? I found that funny. Who would make the first move? Roderich took long enough with me, and Vash is just so serious._

_I don't understand how people can't notice you, Matthew. You are the most incredible friend ever and it's hard to believe others can't see that. You mean so much to me as well. Every letter from you is a breath of fresh air from this small provincial town. News travels so quickly around here and all there is time for is gossip. It sickens me. Yet, my family is here, so I could never move. I'd reckon that America or Canada would be nice. Different, but nice, nevertheless. I would also get to see you! And that would make me extremely happy. At home, all I have is Feli, Lovi, Lili, Ludwig, Roderich, Arthur, and Vash. To be honest, Feliciano is too happy to talk to. I feel like I would make him sad... Make him less happy if he has to know what I truly think; how I truly feel. Lovino just doesn't care. He cares about me, yes, but he is too caught up in his own life. Lili is too young to understand. Her brother doesn't let her have any fun and she's already seventeen. She hasn't even kissed a boy yet! Ludwig is too serious and emotionless... He wouldn't have enough compassion and most of my sadness comes from me not being able to save his brother... I still have the nightmares, Mattie. Gilbert Beilschmidt still haunts my dreams, even after all this time. I still remember the snow white hair and ruby red eyes... I can't talk to my fiance about this, or himself. So that leaves him out of the question. Arthur is too sarcastic and he wouldn't understand. He doesn't exactly have a way with women and seems a tad feminine. Too awkward and inexperienced to understand... and Vash isn't exactly my friend... Considering he hasn't dated since my fiance._

_I hope you can fly in for the wedding, too, but it may be delayed because pirates just invaded. Not just any pirates, but it seems as if they are the same from when I was younger. It is time for revenge and I will protect my friends this time around. I plan to go to the ship soon. Don't try and talk me out of it. I know what I'm doing and your letter won't get here in time anyway, okay? Just remember that you mean the world to me. I love you so much, Matthew. Like the brother I never really had... Unless you count Vlad or Daniel, but I was never particularly close to either one of them. _

_Wish me luck!_  
_Elizabeta_

She quickly placed it in an envelope and walked it down to the mailbox she had made. When she got back, she walked into the kitchen. "What took you so long?" Arthur asked, looking at her irratably.

"I had to get ready... unless you vanted me to come downstairs in a night gown," she replied, picking up her plate and starting to eat.

"I was a pirate once. I know that they plan to hurt people... innocent people, Eliza," Arthur told her, his green eyes staring at her. "Don't be a git, I know what you plan to do and you aren't going without me."

"How do you... No vay in hell you are coming vith me Arthur. I'm not letting another one of my friends get hurt and that's that," Elizabeta told him firmly.

"Just because Gilbert Beilschmidt-" Arthur began, but was cut off by Feliciano's squeak.

"We don't a talk about that," Feliciano mumbled while Elizabeta turned pale and stared ahead, trembling slightly.

"Good job, Bastardo! Everyone around here knows not to fucking bring it up," Lovino added, looking at Arthur with a glare. Ludwig was frozen in his place too, his blue eyes focusing on Feliciano. Roderich entered the kitchen.

"What happened, Lud-" Roderich paused, looking at his fiance. "Who mentioned him?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing. Elizabeta's knuckles were white and she dug her nails into her palms.

"I didn't mean to, gits! I was only pointing out that- never mind. I'll see you later, Eliza. You won't do this alone," Arthur said, exiting the house.

Why was Elizabeta so torn up about Gilbert Beilschmidt? Sure, they were best friends, but that didn't mean anything. They all told her he was as good as dead out there with the pirates. There was no way that he was alive. Or, she thought, that's what everyone has let me believe.


	4. I Just Want To Be Ok

Roderich Edelstein was tired of people hurting his fiance. He knew that his cousin and her were best friends, why would everyone try and remind her of his departure? It truly broke his heart to see her the way she was acting. "Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino, please go to the living room, alright?" he said, posing it as more of a question.

"Okay," Ludwig said, blinking himself out of his phase and carrying both Italians over his shoulder into the room.

"Oi! Potato bastard!" Austria heard Romano yell from the other room. Following that, he heard a smash of a plate and Feliciano trying to get Lovino to leave Ludwig alone.

"Elizabeta, you are okay. Don't do this again," Roderich begged her, looking into her dull eyes, letting his eyes wander to her bleeding palms. She said nothing. "Oh, Eliza," he sighed, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their room.

"We have to clean up those cuts okay?" he told her, walking to their bathroom to get peroxide, bandages, cotton, and neosporin. When he got back he put peroxide on the cotton and pressed it against one of her hands. She didn't even flinch.

After he pressed it against both hands, he put neosporin on both hands, occasionally whispering, "You will be just fine." Almost as if he needed to convince himself. He wrapped her hands in bandages and sat down next to her, tilting her head towards him. "You are okay. You are safe. Feliciano and Romano are safe," he told her. "It wasn't your fault back then, okay? No one blames you."

Roderich shook her shoulders. "Eliza, you can't go into this depression again... please," he begged, his purple eyes watering. She nodded slightly.

"I don't care about being blamed, but I do feel guilty... It vas... I just don't like people to remind me, okay? I don't vant to remember Gilbert Beilschmidt. He vas my best friend," Elizabeta mumbled. "His name reminds me that I didn't protect my family and friends and Roderich," she paused, starting to cry, "I can't lose anyone else." He pulled her into his arms, where she started sobbing into his shirt and hyperventilating.

"You won't lose me, Eliza. Not now, not ever. Not even miles would seperate the love that I feel for you. It keeps me going and it just... it's why I can live. Without you... Promise you won't do anything stupid, okay?" Roderich asked, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course," she said, laying her head against his chest. "I don't plan on doing anything unless someone gets taken." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's what I was hoping... Why do you feel guilty anyway?" Roderich asked curiously. "If you don't mind... I just want to understand what you feel... so I can help."

"Vell... the day Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert got taken vas complicated... Ve vere all in Gilbert's backyard. There was a beautiful sun in the sky. It was a little bit after I started vearing dresses. Gilbert and I alvays used to have tree climbing contests. No matter how scraped up ve vould get, ve alvays swore that ve vere better than one another. Today vas like most of those days. I told him I vas better, but rather than his usual arguments, he just said, 'No you aren't, you're a girl who vears dresses, you can't be.' Antonio and Francis started hysterically laughing. I told him I could beat him any day and do you vant to know vhat he responded? 'I can't face a girl. I vould feel bad and let you vin.' So I glared at him and asked him vhat changed. Vhat made me vearing a dress change from the awesome Hungary to a priss? He didn't say anything, so I told him that... I told him I didn't vant to hang out vith someone who claimed to be a person of a currently non-existing country. He told me to leave... so I stormed out and ran home. By the time I decided to go vork things out, vhen I vent to his house... they said he vas taken. I figure if I had been there... maybe it vould have been me. Or I could have protected them," Elizabeta explained.

"That must have been hard on you... What happened next?" he asked, looking into her eyes and seeing pure sadness. Sadness that he wasn't sure he was capable of repairing.

"You know the story... Gilbert's mom invited everyone over to mourn and you sat by my side for three hours vhile I cried. Then you wiped my tears and played the piano for me for the first time," Eliza replied, a small smile starting to form. "And then a little vhile later, I moved in vith you to be the Nanny for your nephews, Feli and Lovi."

"That's my favorite part of the story," he grinned, tapping her nose with his finger. Roderich picked her up once more.

"Vhere are ve going?" Elizabeta asked him, looking at him. "Because I don't vant to deal with Lovino being mad at Ludvig right now."

"I was working on something on the piano, if you want to hear it," Roderich mumbled. "I figured we could go to the music room."

"That sounds great!" she smiled, letting him carry her down the hall to the room, where they struggled to open the door, both of them laughing as she finally got it.

Roderich sat down at the piano, Elizabeta quickly sitting next to him. He started to play Nocturne, his hands gliding over the keys in a fluid manner. "Chopin?" Elizabeta asked. He nodded slightly as he continued to play the song. It was then Eliza formed her plan. She yawned and put her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes. Her breathing slowed gradually.

"She must have been really tired... We can take a quick nap I guess," Roderich mumbled to himself, finishing the song. He picked Elizabeta up, carrying her back to their room and placing her on the bed. He lied down next to her and soon enough his own breathing slowed.

It was then she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Roderich... I have to do this," she said softly, crawling out of bed and heading toward the kitchen. She slipped out of the doorway, heading toward the dock. "This is for you Gil."


	5. One Big Puzzle

Arthur Kirkland prided himself on being able to read people. To understand them without them not saying a word. It had annoyed his family to no end, but he personally thought the skill was interesting.

Today was a perfect example. He had walked into the house of Roderich and Eliza to notice Roderich's panicked expression. He knew the pirates being here would not be good for him or Eliza. Then, when she had come downstairs, he had predicted that she would do something stupid. They argued... but then before he left he realized that Liz wasn't going to listen to him. She just had to wait until Roderich was out of her way.

Arthur knew he had to do something because sure as hell no one else would. He sat down by the side of the house, watching the exits. Now he just had to wait.

A door a bit to his left flung open and he peered over his spot on the ground to meet the eyes of an agitated Lovino. "Scones bastard! What a the fuck are you a doing here? Are you a fucking a stalker or something?" Lovino accused, staring at the Brit in shock.

"I am not, git. I just know Eliza is going after these pirates and I plan to stop her from getting hurt," Arthur replied evenly. "Would you want her to get captured you bloody wanker?"

"Of course a not bastardo!" Lovino snapped, glaring at him. "But if you a think you are going to leave a here to help her without a me... you are wrong. I am a going with you to save her."

Before Arthur could protest, the door opened once more and he pushed Lovi into the bushes with him. Lovino let out a cry of protest as Elizabeta walked out of the house, a blade tucked into her boot. She walked forward and said, "This is for you, Gil."

Arthur looked at her in disbelief. He figured she would go, but he was really hoping she wouldn't be that stupid. That she wouldn't risk her life for such an irrelevant, lost cause. He put a single finger to his lips, signaling Lovino to stay quiet. He only got an irritated pout in responce. Elizabeta started walking down the street.

"Let's go!" Arthur whispered to Lovino, silently walking behind her down the street.

"Don't a tell me what to do!" Lovino snapped at him, following Arthur down the street.

"Just shup up, git!" Arthur replied, gesturing maddly to Elizabeta.

"How about a you just fucking shut up?" Lovino hissed, glaring madly at Arthur.

"You are such an adolescent," Arthur told him, keeping his watch on Lovino. Their voices had steadily rose and Lovino shoved Arthur to the side just as Elizabeta turned around. She looked from side to side, shrugging slightly to herself as she continued walking. From then on forward, Arthur and Lovino learned to shut their traps.

Suddenly, they approached a large pirate ship, The Black Swan. It was a navy blue with black, silver, and white; truly one of the most beautiful pirate ships Arthur had ever seen. His eyes widened in surprise and he was reminded of being cabin boy on a similar ship as a child.

"ARTHUR GET YER LAZY ARSE OUTTA BED AND SWAB THE DECKS!" a male voice yelled, sending a little blonde boy with thick eyebrows running for the mop. He started to cry, looking down in misery.

"I guess I'm not good enough. Not good enough for Alfred either... I wonder how his family in America is treating him. I wonder how my brothers are... Still arguing? Maybe so. Probably so. And then I'm here. Do I deserve this?" the little Arthur asked himself, shaking his head in sadness.

"GOOD GOD ARTHUR. Could it take you any fucking longer?" the original male asked, sending shivers up the young boys spine.

Arthur snapped out of his daze, looking back up at the looming ship in surprise. He saw Eliza carefully pass the guards and walk aboard the beautiful vessel. Him and Lovino would now have to do the same. The two easily passed the lazy guards and followed their friend onto the ship, making sure to keep an eye on her.

Lovino stepped on a nail and he instantly swore worse than a sailor. "HOLY A FUCKING CHRIST. FUCKING A BASTARD PIRATES. AND THEIR A FUCKING A SHITTY FLOORS AND A NAILS. FUCK PIRATES. FUCK NAILS. FUCK THE INVENTOR OF NAILS." He continued to swear, although Arthur glared at him, signaling to stop. That was when Eliza turned around.

"Vhat are you two doing here?!" she snapped, pulling them ahead after her as she continued to walk the ship, with them following behind. "I tried to save your butts by leaving you at home, but you have the nerve to put that in vain by following me out here. Vhat is wrong vith you two?!"

There was complete silence behind Eliza. "Vhat is your problem?!" she repeated irritably. Still more silence. Quiet enough to hear a pin drop. She spun around, fuming, but did not see her friends behind her.

She instantly spun back around to her original position, seeing five guys who instantly circled her. One had wild blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smirk on his face. The one next to him had short blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a stern expression. The man next to him had shaggy hair that was a mix between blonde and gray. He had bright purple eyes and a friendly smile, his happy attitude directed to the stern man next to him. Next to him was a man with gray hair, small curl, and purple eyes. A small penguin-like bird was perched on his shoulder, and his expression was neutral. Next to him (and the first guy because they were all circling Elizabeta) was a man with blondish hair, gray eyes, a larger curl, and a cross clip in his hair. He wore a small frown, but his glance was on the guy with wild blonde hair.

"Hey! We're the totally awesome Nordic Five!" the one with the wild hair said. "My name is Matthias, but you can totally call me anytime," he told Eliza, laughing at his pathetic pickup line. The one with the cross clip seemed irritated with the pickup lines. "Oh come on Norge! Lukas, I totally love you. I swear on my awesomeness." Eliza quickly committed the two names to memory.

"I'm Tino, okei?" the smiling one told Eliza, the same small smile never leaving his features. "Weelcome to the Black Swan Ship."

"I'm Emil, I'm from Iceland," the one with the weird bird on his shoulder told her. "And my brother is Lukas."

"Ve're the Nordics. M' name is Berwald," the stern one told her, looking into her eyes with some sort of recognition or acknowledgement. "'Nd vhy 're you on this ship?"

Elizabeta's throat went dry and she tried to form a logical reason she was here that wouldn't get her killed on the spot. She found none. "Revenge," she finally said.

"You're just a ray of sunshine," he teased. "Oh and what's your name?" Tino added, looking at Elizabeta with a kind smile.

"Elizabeta," she mumbled, looking around at the guys, trying to find a possible escape route.

"Nice to meet you-" Tino paused, glancing down at her engagement ring. "Mrs. Elizabeta." He gave her a cheery smile, hoping he got it correctly.

"I'm still a Miss... at least for now. I'm engaged," Eliza explained, a fake smile on her face. She learned that if you told a killer as many facts as you can about yourself, they would have more of a connection to you and be less likely to harm you. She only hoped she was doing this correctly.

The Dane, Matthias, looked like he was doing a spit take with no water. "Uh... Elizabeta, what?"

"Elizabeta Hedervary," she told him, crossing her arms indignantly. "Vhat's it to you?" Eliza added, slightly irritated with all the questions.

"And you're engaged to who, Miss Hedervary?" Matthias asked, his blue eyes seeming to be shining with some weird form of excitement.

"Roderich Edelstein," she replied, telling herself mentally to behave kindly around these pirates.

"No way! I totally win Luky and Emil. Now Lukas, you owe me our date soon," Matthias said with a wink, making the other man blush and scowl more deeply than before. "And Emil, you owe me twenty dollars at the next port." Eliza looked ar them, completely dumbfounded.

"Ve 'ave to take you to the captains!" Berwald announced, picking her up with help from Matthias.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Matthias laughed. Elizabeta began to worry. What was so funny? What puzzle pieces could she not piece together?


	6. A Blast From the Past

Elizabeta was tied up next to Arthur and Lovino. She squirmed nervously, trying to think of a way to get them all off the ship. How could she save them?

She suddenly saw two of the captains approach the ship. They were instantly greeted by the Nordic Five, who they seemed to have a conversation with. One of the pirate captains, who was tan with dark brown hair, approached her, sitting down across from her. Eliza instantly felt like she knew him. But that wasn't possible, no matter how familiar he looked.

"Hola, mi amor. Tu eres muy bonita. Me llamo Toni," he said with a grin and a wink. "I heard you want revenge, my love... but from what would you like revenge on?"

"It's a long story," she replied, not exactly happy about talking to the Spaniard. Eliza looked into his green eyes, a scowl on her face.

"Then I guess it's lucky for the both of us that we have time," Antonio told her, looking at her as well.

"I don't vant to talk to some dumbass pirate," she hissed, turning the other way. He grabbed her arm, and she could swear his pupils turned black. A shive trailed down her back and her breath caught in her throat.

"I don't think it's a good idea to ignore me, niña," Toni told her, his grip tightening somewhat. "You wouldn't want your amigos to get hurt, no?"

"No," she mumbled, knowing she had to tell the pirate everything. "Well... Captain... I have a very logical reason to vant revenge on pirates, this ship in particular."

"Go on," he told her, leaning back onto the knocked out Lovino with a devilish smile on his deeply Hispanic features.

"Vell, I'm getting revenge for Gilbert Beilschmidt. Hey vas my best friend as a child and the pirates of this ship took him avay. And I vas told he's probably dead and to think about him... especially vhen I'm engaged, is a stupid thing, but... he vas my best friend. He meant the vorld to me and it's my fault he's gone, okay?" Elizabeta quickly explained. A small smile traced Antonio's features. "Sometimes I vonder if I had stopped him... if things vould be different."

_Suddenly, Miss Hedervary was back in her memories, all those years ago. She looked at her petite hands and basic dress, then at the three boys across from her. Calm, joking, smiling Antonio with his general grin. Flirty, romantic, happy Francis with a knowing smile on his face. Handsome, irritating, annoying Gilbert with a smirk on his face._

_"I told jou Liz, mein awesomeness surpasses yours," Gilbert told her. They were at her house for a party of the sorts. A party welcoming Gilbert's Austrian cousin, with whom her parents were planning to set her up with._

_"Oh please Gilbert, I have alvays been more awesome than you and you know it. Anything you can do, I can do better," Elizabeta responded, just like the last time. She felt sick to her stomach, but she couldn't change what was about to happen._

_"Oh please, that isn't true. Jou can't be better than mein, simple as that," Gilbert replied, that smug smile on his face._

_This was when everything went wrong. "Then prove it," Elizabeta replied, pure anger in her tone, just daring the Prussian to test her. Francis and Antonio looked at one another worriedly._

_"I can't. Because if it isn't nice to let a girl lose. I vould let jou win," Gilbert told her, looking at her differently. _

_"How about all those times I kicked your ass? Do those no longer exist?" Elizabeta asked, her voice cold as ice._

_"I vill forget about them because things are different now," he replied calmly, while her blood was boiling._

_"Am I no longer Hungary? The kid you met in the park. The one who alvays von? The one who is your best friend?" she asked him._

_"Things are different now," Gilbert mumbled, looking down, refusing to meet her eyes._

_"NO. THEY AREN'T. I hate you! I can't believe vhat you are saying right now. I can't believe you! You are just a loser. I vish ve never met!" Elizabeta yelled at him. "At least I don't say I vas born in a country that doesn't exist. Just... get out of here. I never vant to see you again!" She turned away and stalked back towards Roderich, leaving the older her watching the scene. _

_The Prussian tried to run at the younger Eliza, his face red from rage. "Gilbert you are such an imbecile," Francis said, looking at his friend. "Come on, let's go." They walked off towards the gate and by the outline of the town, older Lizzy could see pirates gathering before she left her thoughts, returning to the normal world._

"This should be muy interesante, Miss Hedervary," the Spaniard told her, kissing her hand and getting up to leave.

"H-How do you know my name?" Elizabeta tried to ask him. But he was already gone. She heaved a sigh, trying to loosen herself from the ropes tying her up.

She struggled slightly, pulling her leg back a bit so she could reach the dagger in her boot. Elizabeta quickly reached it and started sawing at the rope binding her arms, careful to not cut herself. The rope released easily and she shook her hands a bit before beginning to cut at the rope attaching her to Arthur and Lovi. That rope released too. Now she just had to put up a big enough fight. She had been trained in basic combat...

But first she had to release her friends. She quickly cut the ropes around Lovino, placing them in a way so it looked like they were still on. She did the same for Arthur, but he began to stir.

"Elizabeta?" Arthur asked quietly. "What happened? And why does my head hurt so bloody bad?"

"Ve are vith the pirates, Arthur... I'm trying to help us escape. Just stay still," Elizabeta instructed. She saw another captain walk on deck, his head held high with his chest puffed out. In that second, she knew she was going after that jerk.

Elizabeta took a running start, running toward him and tackling him to the floor. His hat was knocked off and she finally glanced his ruby red eyes. His smirk, his snow white hair, his sweeping eyeslashes.

"Gilbert?"

"Elizabeta?"


	7. Dreaming of Complications

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for dealing with my random posting of chapters! I'm going to let you know that if you comment, get me more followers, or draw fanart, I will be encouraged to write more. Just leaving that out there. ;) Quick question: How do you feel about Roderich x Elizabeta right now? Just wondering... Hopefully I can finish another chapter soon! And spoiler I guess, it seems like Roderich has a habit of fainting...**

* * *

Roderich Edelstein had woken up due to an Italian shaking him, a Liechtensteinerin poking his side, a Swiss standing above him worriedly, and a German with a solemn expression. "Vhat is going on here?" he asked, pulling the sheet over himself. He quickly looked to the other side of the bed, but did not see his beautiful fiance. Instead, he saw empty space. "And vhere is Elizabeta?!"

"Eliza, Lovi, and Arthur a disappeared!" Feli announced, looking at Roderich with shining, near tears eyes. "What if a the pirates took them?"

"The pirates didn't take them. I can tell you exactly what happened," Roderich said with a sigh, frowning to himself. He pushed some hair out of his face, wondering why this happened to him. He knew that his fiance needed revenge, but he honestly thought she wouldn't leave with all these risks.

"Then... where are they?" Lili asked, her face a mask of confusion as she looked down at the Austrian (who was still lounging in his bed), blinking innocently.

"They probably just went on a walk," Vash interjected, looking at his younger sister. "But if you go on walks you will get kidnapped and die, so don't ever do that Lili."

"Okay!" Lili chirped. "...But I think that maybe they were just going to talk to friends or get news on the pirates."

"I don't zhink zhey are very stupid, but I figure zhey probably vent to talk to zhe pirates... Vhat doesn't make sense is zhat Lovino und Arthur vent vith her... I understand Elizabeta reasons, but zheirs? Not so much," Ludwig said, his face impassive as always.

"I think a that the pirates a decided to spare a them, but Lovi is a lecturing them and a cursing again," Feli added, trying to be optimistic.

"It doesn't matter," Roderich mumbled, climbing out of bed. His feet touched the ground and he realized he was barefoot. He didn't care. The Austrian ran down the stairs to the front door, swinging it open. He had to save his fiance. He had to. Roderich's feet slapped against the painful asphalt as he ran towards the docks. However, around halfway there, he began panting and weakening. No. He couldn't slow down. He would crawl to her rescue if he had to. He continued running, praying she was alright.

It didn't matter. Once he was at the port, there was no ship in sight. She really was gone. Roderich's body chose that time to shut down and he fainted on the hot, splintery dock.

_Somewhere in his dreams, Roderich "awakened." He was on a beach, a beach nearby by his assumption. His piano was perched in the water and his fiance sat on it, smiling at him, her green eyes startlingly beautiful in the moonlight. The darkness sheltered his view, but she was his light. He reached toward her, almost in awe. "Elizabeta?" he asked, looking at her as he walked towards her. _

_Her pointer finger was brought to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He complied, moving closer to her and sitting next to her on the bench. "Eliza, vhat is jour reason-" he began, but was interrupted by her hand covering his mouth. She gestured to her wrist, trying to mimic a watch. Ah, so she wanted him to wait._

_Another light was coming toward them. It seemed to be a few torches. In walked Gilbert Beilschmidt, a torch raised high and a smirk upon his face. His eyes shone like scarlet blood, illuminated in the moonlight as he stalked toward Roderich in almost a predatory fashion. He winked at Roderich, then cast a glance at Eliabeta. "Mein liebe, vill jou go vait for Specs and I by the pier?" Gilbert asked, his accent deep. She nodded, kissing Roderich's cheek and vanishing from sight._

_"Vhat is the meaning of this? Gilbert Fritz Beilschmidt, she is mein fiance! Not jours. Can jou ever just leave me und mein liebe alone?" Roderich asked, glaring at the albino in fury. A small chuckle came out of the Prussian._

_"Wow, jou haven't changed un bit!" Gilbert told him. "But if she is jour liebe, then vhy did she risk her life to avenge me? Vhy? Vere you just not enough for her? Because vhile jou might be her fiance, I vas and am her liebe und best friend. Just ponder that, Specs."_

Roderich woke up, sweat dripping down his forehead in an unfamiliar environment. What did his dream mean? He saw Gilbert, although he was dead. Did that mean Eliza had suffered his fate, or was he overanalyzing things? He would figure that out later.

He quickly surveyed the area and realized he was in that Russian's house. "Vhat? Ah, you voke up my guest, da?" Ivan, his least favorite neighbor, said, towering above him. "Vhat happened that you fainted on the dock? Vas it Elizabeta being taken?"

"Yes," Roderich managed to choke out, breathing with a bit of trouble. "Do you know vhat ship she vent on?"

"No. I think there vas a guy vith red eyes that took her, da? Do you know him?" Ivan asked.

Roderich hit the ground, unconscious, a second later.


End file.
